


This Love Is Ours (All Of Ours)

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Frank and Mary seem to have a great life with their two kids Jordan and Danny. But Frank’s feelings not only are with Mary, but Daniel McMurphy is slowly going to his heart. But Frank hides it until one night he can no longer hide his feelings. He and McMurphy have one night together that leads to Frank realizing that he not only loves Mary, but McMurphy as well. And something else too. Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like don’t read.
Relationships: Frank Reagan/Garrett Moore, Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan/Daniel McMurphy (Original Male Character)
Kudos: 5





	This Love Is Ours (All Of Ours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



> Still add, don't like don't read no one is forced to read this. Enjoy still this story.

This Love Is Ours (All Of Ours)

By 4QuietRyt3r

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Disclaimer

I don’t own the story, the characters belong to the writers and the tv show. They belong to the tv show Blue Bloods. The idea doesn’t belong to me but to the Thepresidentofrussia23, I am only borrowing the idea. 

This gift is for Thepresidentofrussia23, I hope this late Christmas gift is okay and that you enjoy it. 

[ This still adds, please enjoy, if not please no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this]

Summary

Frank and Mary seem to have a great life with their two kids Jordan and Danny. But Frank’s feelings not only are with Mary, but Daniel McMurphy is slowly going to his heart. But Frank hides it until one night he can no longer hide his feelings. He and McMurphy have one night together that leads to Frank realizing that he not only loves Mary, but McMurphy as well. And something else too. Mpreg, male lactation, graphic birth. Don’t like don’t read. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Present Time-

Erin was getting ready to relax as she sits with her mom. She looks at the photo of her dad. She wondered how they were brought together that even Danny wondered too. Frank sighs, he knew someday Erin would ask. 

He sighs “This started as an affair.” 

Erin sighs rubbing her mom’s back “Really you and dad and papa seemed so happy.” 

Frank “We were but it was after it happened and it wasn’t how I planned to come out.” 

Erin pleads “Mom please all the details, please mom.” 

He sighs but “Okay, it’s not going to be an easy start okay.” 

He sighs again “It started when I went back to work.”

-My Painful Secret-

Frank sighs as he gets ready for work. He had to leave early because it was hard for him to leave his boys Danny and Jordan. Jordan is more close to their father Mary. But Danny is more of mommy’s boy. 

So for now he’s still adjusting to mommy being back at work. He looks at the picture of his two boys under his hat Daniel Franklin Reagan and Jordan Amos Reagan. His boys are his world and so is Mary. Right now they are all sleeping. He also had a secret of his own. 

He not only likes girls, but guys as well. His life, he’s been trying to force himself to avoid guys and stick to liking girls. But that’s easier said than done. He has had a rough life keeping this a secret.

Until he was in middle school and a girl revealed his secret, his luck no one listened to her. His bad luck he was left miserable because he nearly masturbated seeing the football team working out. 

For now he’s a cop with two boys, a loving wife. 

And yet he wants a man in his life. He sighs as he nearly drops his jaw when his partner Daniel McMurphy changed. He looked so good as he got ready for work, the boys love him and call him Uncle Daniel. For now he’s ready as both tour. While working, he gets a call during his lunch break. 

Mary calls “Babe Danny wanted to hear you before his nap.”

Frank smiles “Sure no problem babe.” 

Danny sobs “Mommy, I miss you mommy.”

Frank shushes him “That’s okay baby boy for now take a nap so you’ll be rested to play with your big brother. I love you baby boy.” 

Danny kisses the phone “I love you mommy.” 

Frank kisses the phone “I love you baby boy.” 

Danny hangs up as Frank eats an apple and goes back to work. When he was done, he changes and goes home as Danny runs into his arms. Frank holds him at his hip. 

Danny “Mommy.” 

Jordan walks as Frank hugs him too, holding him at his hip. Taking the boys to the table, he kisses Mary as he puts them in their high chair. Jordan is weaned, but Danny isn’t and his body agrees. 

So for now Danny is limited to when he wakes up and goes to bed. He sits and tries to keep telling himself, he’s married and has Mary. 

Yet he couldn’t help but think of McMurphy’s rock hard abs as he forces himself to calm down as his youngest breastfeeds from him. Danny suckles as he drinks his mommy’s milk. Frank burps him as he sleeps in his mom’s arms. A few minutes later he puts Danny in his crib as he hugs his teddy bear and sleeps.

  
  
  


-IAB, Captain, Even My Mom Are On My Ass- 

Frank was on a chase, he should have called backup but he didn’t have time. His partner McMurphy is his backup as he was chasing the guy. While chasing the suspect, he was able to shoot the guy in the leg. 

While arresting him and reading him his rights. They had an ambulance take the guy away and it turns out the guy has a lawyer that is demanding Frank be investigated. He was sitting because his mom had him be a house mouse. Right now IAB is done with their investigation, he is getting the biggest ass chewing from all of them. 

He nearly blew his head up from the ass chewing. 

He left pissed and angry as his partner is brought for questioning. He was cursing in the locker room as he removes his uniform starting with his jacket and hat. He was angry as he unbuttons his shirt. 

McMurphy returns looking pissed but calm as he removes his pants and upper shirt. Frank nearly got an erection seeing his abs and muscled arms as he removes his shirt. 

Frank slams his locker “I have everyone even my mom on my ass I made a good shooting and they tell me I wasn’t supposed to do shit." 

McMurphy “Cool green lace Reagan." 

Frank nearly blushes as he stands in his favorite lace. He sighs and slams his locker again. Then dressed in his regular clothes. 

McMurphy raises his hands “Hey IAB and Captain just finished chewing my ass for standing up for you. I know you made a good shooting and arrest. For now we are sent home to cool down.”

Frank whispers “We can cool down at Green Village Motel." 

McMurphy nods as he gets ready in his regular clothes and drives out of the lot to see Frank at the bus stop. 

He says “Need a ride?" 

Frank nods as McMurphy takes them to Green Village Motel. McMurphy checked in and Frank overheard the room number and was able to get a spare key. 

Frank goes inside as McMurphy was done showering and was naked when Frank sees him feeling his body get excited. McMurphy nearly drolls seeing Frank get flustered and excited

McMurphy could feel body excited as well. Frank decided he's going to do this with McMurphy. 

  
  


-Green Village Motel-

Frank groans feeling his body excited that his green lace was getting messy from his excitement. Daniel walked over and kissed Frank.

Causing him to groan as Daniel removes his jacket, shirt and pants. Leaving him in his green messy lace. 

Frank felt his lace removed as the kiss and passion all the anger Frank was feeling take over. The two continue to make love that night. 

Frank felt happy as Daniel leaves bite marks on his body and then went inside him. He moans as he feels Daniel's soldiers go inside him. As they continue to make love. 

At the house Mary was wondering why Frank didn't come home but after a call from his Captain. Mary suspected that Frank went to the gym or a bar to cool down and would be home tomorrow. 

Danny was crying “Where's mommy daddy?" 

Mary holds him “Mommy is busy calming down he'll be back soon bubba." 

Danny nods as Mary had bottle fed Jordan who is sleeping. So she feds a reluctant Danny his bottle and sang him as he fell asleep. Mary kissed both her boys goodnight as she sleeps. But it took time because she's used to holding Frank as he sleeps. 

Back at the motel room Frank was being held by McMurphy as they slept, afterglow of making love. In their sweat and body fluids. 

Unknown to them their passion left something for them. Frank wakes up and showers as he and McMurphy make love in the shower. The two were loud as they make love again. 

The two seem happy and content. An hour later Mary goes to see Jordan comforting his little brother. Mary sighs Frank hasn't come home yet. She sighs and helps Jordan comfort Danny. 

Danny sniffles as he suckles his thumb and index finger as she feeds them and decided to wait before calling Frank or his Captain. He was smiling as he and Jordan play with their father. It was a fun day as the kids have fun. 

Mary took them to the park as Danny and Jordan play on the swing as the kids cheer excited and had fun. 

She then takes them home as the kids nap. 

Mary calls his Captain and while waiting she sighs that Danny is getting unhappy he hasn't been able to talk to mommy. 

Captain “Frank is out on the field you know how he likes putting in a lot of overtime." 

Mary smiles “Okay when he comes in I'd like to know please he hasn't been home that's why." 

Captain sighs, he just lied to Frank's wife because he has no clue where Frank is. He sighs and does paperwork. Mary sits and decided to make dinner early so she can feed the boys. Betty came over to help with the boys and wondered where is Frank. 

Betty was worried too but figured Frank is working hard. Mary and Betty were watching the boys that night. Danny sobs in Betty's arms wanting his mommy. Betty was able to comfort her grandson. 

Mary sighs that Frank works too hard sometimes as Danny sleeps in his grandma's arms. Jordan slept in Mary's arms. 

For now Danny and Jordan was sleeping on Frank's side of the bed. Mary misses having Frank in bed because she would hold him in bed. 

Frank kisses McMurphy“I love you." 

McMurphy kisses back “And I love you babe." 

The two slept in each other's arms as they seem happy and content. Frank was happy and loved McMurphy. He made him feel so happy and content. 

  
  


-Avoid But Can't Avoid-

Frank wakes up and looks around and curses as he gets ready quickly for home. He gets out of there as he goes to a bus stop to go home. 

Now he remembers Mary and Jordan. Danny is probably crying for his mommy. He goes on the bus. McMurphy woke up and sighs Frank left without a kiss goodbye and sighs. 

He showers and gets ready for work. He's thankful he has work while Frank has a day off. He decided for now to get a different partner to avoid Frank. 

Danny was sobbing wanting his mommy. Frank comes through the door. With red rimmed eyes Danny runs to his mommy's leg. Frank lifts him as he hugs his mommy. 

Danny “Mommy. I missed you so much." 

Frank hugs Danny “Mommy's so sorry for not calling bambino." 

Danny hugs and kisses his mommy's cheek. Frank holds him as he hugs Jordan who is sitting in their daddy's lap. Mary gets a plate for Frank as the two kiss. 

Mary “Work babe." 

Frank lies “Work babe." 

Mary asks “I have to do laundry. Have any clothes for me to do babe." 

Frank shakes his head “No honey." 

He plays with the kids as Danny holds tightly to his mommy as the kids play and have fun. Mary does the laundry. Frank helped by making dinner as he helps feed the kids and realizes he never feed Danny. So when bedtime came Jordan was given his bottle and Frank sat breastfeeding Danny. 

The next day Frank woke up and fed Danny before going to work. McMurphy was glad he had a different partner as he goes on tour. 

Frank avoided McMurphy. Right now he felt horrible he cheated on Mary. He hurt his best friend but he also loved McMurphy. He decided to avoid his partner for now. 

He was hiding behind his paperwork as McMurphy was coming in and out. McMurphy looked at his partner with sad eyes as he tours. 

It kept going from both requesting different partners and lasted two weeks and Captain fed up with it decided to intervene and say something. 

He requested that both of them goes to the office immediately. Frank comes in after talking to Danny on the phone. 

Captain says “McMurphy Reagan is your partner for your oncoming tour." 

McMurphy and Frank “What?" 

Captain says “Yes this unresolved tension you both have. Enough is enough." 

Frank objects “Captain is it wrong to interact with other officers." 

McMurphy adds “I just want to work with other people." 

Frank states “There is no tension zero tension Captain." 

Captain thinks “Really let me point out one I know you two are pretty close as friends. Two you both avoid each other while McMurphy when you look at Reagan you look either pissed or sad. Reagan you leave quickly when McMurphy comes in. Third this is the fourth time you've both requested for a different partner." 

Frank sighs “And that's a bad thing." 

Captain adds “Let me add this Reagan I lied to your wife. Yeah she called me yesterday asking for you and I lied saying your out in the field." 

Frank counters “Tell her I'm in a shoot out or a convention." 

Captain sighs “Tempting when she has a list of where they are and when they start how am I going to lie with that Reagan." 

Frank curses “F***.”

He's already thrown his favorite green lace in the garbage and is currently wearing his blue briefs rather than his lace. He sighs and realizes his Captain covered his ass. 

McMurphy “Yes sir." 

Frank “Yes sir." 

The two leave and go to tour as the two seem quiet. McMurphy parks in an alley for their break. He didn't want people to see this. He knows what fellow officers would think if they say Frank and McMurphy talking too long. 

McMurphy sighs “Frank was our one night well two night stand just that or something more." 

Frank says “No it was something more but I still need to tell Mary I mean I just cheated on my wife but I love you both. “

McMurphy cradles Frank's face “Really you love me too." 

Frank nods as the two kiss and Frank hugged McMurphy. They were happy again as McMurphy kissed Frank and started the car the two do tour. Mary however as she takes out the garbage she sees Frank's green lace. She gave it as a gift. She sighs and figures Frank probably masturbated in them so she was going to sterilize and clean them. 

She was thinking of going to take Frank to a motel to help him destress from work and decided to go over tomorrow to book a room. For now she needed to ask Betty to watch the boys while she plans the motel trip. 

-Present Time-

Erin was listening to the story and Danny sighs. Their mom cheated on their father. But it looks like Danny was still trying to process it. 

Jordan was listening “So you how did dad learn about the affair?" 

Joe sits “Or what did dad do?" 

Frank sighs “Your father found my green lace in the garbage, plus she went to Green Village Motel and the concierge recognized me remembering that I left quickly. Plus she caught me kissing McMurphy while wanting to surprise me with lunch. Then chased me ten miles to hit me with her hairbrush." 

Jamie stunned “Shit that's a surprise indeed." 

Joe wonders “If dad caught you what did she say." 

Frank sadly “Well she was heartbroken and really upset. I-.”

Frank buries his face in his palms sobbing as Joe sobs in his palms, Jamie hugged his brother. Frank was being comforted by Garrett. Frank gets up and hugs his son. 

Frank rubs his back “Joe it's on me not you kiddo." 

Joe sniffles “I made you cry mom." 

Frank wipes his eyes as Danny sits scared. Jordan rubbed his twin's back as Erin sits. 

She thinks “So what happened?" 

Frank sits and continues the story from there. 

-How Could He?!-

Mary goes in the Green Village Motel to surprise Frank with this. It's nice to be able to get out of the house. She was walking inside and goes to the main desk and waits as the deskman comes. 

He says “How can I help you my dear?" 

Mary says “I'm here to book a suite for two days." 

Mary pulls out her wallet and he notices Frank's face in the picture it's them with their two kids Jordan and Danny. 

He says “This is your husband?" 

Mary nods “Yes my husband Frank Reagan." 

He comments “I've seen him here before." 

She says “Probably for a case." 

He shakes his head “No because he was in one hell of a hurry out of here. He ran out and left after that. He seemed anxious I hope he's okay. “

Mary was curious “When was this?" 

He says “Two weeks ago. Do you still want that suite ma’am?”

She shakes her head and leaves. It had her wonder what Frank was doing here. She'd ask him now but he's working and would most likely not answer. 

She decided to ask him tomorrow at work while she brought him lunch. She goes home and sees Betty having fun with the kids. 

She asks “Did you book a room?" 

Mary shakes her head “I have to make plans for tomorrow." 

Betty shrugs as Jordan runs to his daddy's arms. Frank returns and seems happy. She wanted to ask but didn't want to upset Frank's mom or the kids. 

So she decided to follow her plan. It was a nice night but Frank was sleeping tired. The next morning she waits until he finishes breastfeeding Danny and goes to make lunch and Betty mentioned that Henry is going the station so she decided to go with him to see Frank. 

Mary goes with him, she has a lunch sack for her husband. Frank was in the locker on his break, and currently right now kissing McMurphy with McMurphy deepening in their kiss. He has Frank sitting down as his hands are on his rear. The two continued to kiss. She was going to the locker room when she sees the two in interlocking kiss. 

She yells “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! FRANCIS XAIVER REAGAN, START RUNNING YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!” 

Frank removes himself “Shit.” 

She holds her hairbrush as he starts running out the door, and she chases after him. Henry goes in and sees McMurphy sitting and sighs and sits next to him. 

McMurphy sighs “Are you going to transfer me Commissioner?”

Henry shakes his head “You made my son happy, but he’s with Mary.” 

McMurphy sighs “He loves us both, but this wasn’t how he wanted to tell Mary about us.” 

Henry “I’ll leave you to work McMurphy, for now let’s see what continues.” 

McMurphy starts but Henry stops him “I’m okay if my son is bisexual. Believe me I want my son to be happy not miserable. He’s been struggling with being bisexual. For now I better find my son before he flees to Pittsburgh.”

McMurphy nods as he leaves to look for his son. He was outside and figured that his son will be running still. He goes outside and asks which way his son ran. While asking Frank is still running away from Mary. 

He trips over a pride flag and keeps running until he got to the nearest trash can and started puking in it. Mary sighs, rubbing his back as she waits. 

Then sobs “Why would you do this to me?!”

Frank was still puking, as she sobs and then “How could you do this to me you asswipe!”

He pants wiping his mouth, sobs “I’m sorry, this isn't how I wanted to come and tell you please believe me.”

She hits him in the arm with her hairbrush.

He winces “Ow...I’m sorry Mary ow...ow.” 

She sighs “Your dad is coming. Don’t follow me.” 

He sobs “Babe please don’t leave babe.” 

He sobs as he sits and sobs in his palms, his dad is there and rubs his back to comfort his son. 

Henry “What happen son?” 

Frank sobs “I’m a bad husband and I cheated on my best friend. But I love both of them. I’m bisexual mom.” 

Henry hugs his son “For now let’s go see you dad. Your too distraught to work kiddo.” 

Frank nods as Henry takes him to his father. Mary goes home heartbroken, thankful that boys are with Betty. She goes to her room sobbing in her palms, she couldn’t believe this happened. This feels like a nightmare, but at the same time, she noticed her husband seemed so happy. 

She sighs, leaving a note that she is going to a hotel and because she’s thankful that they are in New York and that she won’t name the hotel. She sobs as she packs her things and goes to the hotel. She sighs and sobs as she cries in a pillow. While there, she cried herself to sleep. 

Henry takes Frank inside the house, right now the twins are taking a nap and Betty had taken them home. Betty sees his son sobbing in his palms. Betty rubs her son’s back. 

He sobs “Dad I’m a bad husband and horrible mom. I cheated on my best friend, but I love them both. Does this make me a bad person?!”

Betty hugs her son “No it doesn’t but this might not be the time to approach her, the best thing is to give her space to process this son.” 

Frank nods as he sobs “Can I see my boys.” 

Henry nods as Frank calms himself and he takes his son to see his kids. Betty packed some clothes so they can stay with Frank. At the house Jordan was sleeping as Danny woke up and pound his little fists at the front door. 

He was sobbing as his little fists hit the door. 

Frank opens the door gently after hearing tiny knocks. 

Danny sobs “Mommy.” 

Frank kneels and picks up his youngest, who buries his face in his neck. Frank walks back and forth rocking Danny to comfort him. He sniffles as he sits and wipes his small red rimmed eyes. Frank kisses his little hands and forehead as he sighs surprised at the engorgement and leaking, as he unbuttons his shirt and lets Danny latch breastfeeding from him.

Jordan comes down, walking to his mommy “Where daddy?”

Frank says “Out kiddo, for now mommy is here.” 

Jordan hugs his mommy by his leg as he sees his little brother suckling and is hungry himself. Frank walks while breastfeeding Danny who holds onto his shirt tightly. He makes bottle milk for Jordan who takes it and drinks it sitting on the couch. Frank switches Danny, who keeps breastfeeding and holds his finger. After, Danny burps and Frank wipes himself as Danny sits suckling his index finger and thumb. 

Frank watched over the boys and after cleaning them, eating dinner and breastfeeding Danny. He put the boys to bed and sobs while reading Mary’s note. Betty and Henry comforted their son. 

Frank sobs “I really am a bad husband. Mom this is, I should wait for the divorce papers.” 

Betty hugs him “It can be fixed sweetie for now let’s let Mary have space okay sweetie. Your mom and I will stay with you to help you with the boys.” 

Frank nods as he wipes his eyes and goes to bed hugging Mary’s pillow as he cries himself to sleep. Four more weeks he’s able to work and for now McMurphy is able to help him try to find a way to tell Mary about his feelings for both him and Mary. 

In that time he was puking and thought it was stress from what happened him and Mary. But decided to get a pregnancy test, he was suffering like this when he was pregnant with the twins. He waits for the results and while waiting McMurphy sits. 

McMurphy rubs his back as he sits scared of the results. When he sat down, he sighs Mary hasn’t called yet and he didn’t blame her for not calling him. McMurphy helped with watching over the boys. Since the boys love him as an Uncle. 

Frank sees it’s time and looks at the pregnancy test, sobbing in his palms. He’s pregnant with McMurphy’s baby. While sobbing in his arms, Frank is upset not only will Mary have to adjust to their romance, but now they have to adjust to him being pregnant as well. 

McMurphy holds him until he calms down and decided to have them call in sick. Frank runs to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. He figures maybe tell Captain he’s sick and needs someone to take him home because Frank is gagging and McMurphy is at the end of his tour. 

Captain tells him to take Frank home so he could get better. Frank lays his head on the window as McMurphy drives him home for comfort. Then as he gets him home, he looks to see that Betty is playing with the kids. Danny runs to his mom and hugs his leg. Frank despite tired, hugs his youngest. Jordan however isn’t happy. 

He sobs “Where is daddy?”

McMurphy hugs him “Daddy is at a spa to relax right Frank?”

Frank nods as Betty whispers something in Jordan’s ear who nods and hugs his mommy and Uncle. Frank sighs as he carries Danny inside. He sighs and sits as Betty sits. 

Betty “Frank what is going on?” 

Frank sighs as Danny sits in his lap. Frank sighs as he looks to McMurphy for support and McMurphy nods his support. 

Frank sighs “Kids mommy is giving you and Jordan a sibling. I’m pregnant.” 

Jordan cheers “I younger sibling. Yeah!” 

Danny sobs “Mommy repace me.” 

He sobs running upstairs to his room sobbing on the floor. Frank goes upstairs and kneels, “Bambino mommy isn’t replacing you. He’s just giving you a sibling to love and protect like your older brother is with you.” 

Danny sniffles “Weally?”

Frank nods as he hugs his son and kisses the side of his head. Danny wraps his arms around his mommy’s neck. He carries his son downstairs and decided to let him sleep. Instead decided to let Danny sleep in his arms. 

That could explain why he was producing more breastmilk. He thought it was because stressed out that caused him to produce more breastmilk. Danny sits as Frank unbuttons his shirt and breastfeeds from his mommy. 

Mary felt ready to go home and decided to go see Frank and talk to him. She unlocks the door and sees that Frank is breastfeeding Danny. Right now Jordan is being bottle fed by McMurphy but seemed uneasy until she gave a reassuring smile. Jordan was being burped. 

Jordan runs to his daddy “Daddy we be big brothers.” 

Danny was finished and burped.

He says “Mommy big brother me.” 

Frank felt uneasy when he looks to see Mary standing there, this wasn’t how he planned to tell Mary, he felt uneasy and ended up blacking out after that. Danny sobbed for his mommy as Mary and Betty get Frank up with smelling salts and decided to lay him on the bed. 

Frank was sitting sobbing as Mary comforts him though sad as he explains he didn’t think he could get pregnant while breastfeeding Danny. Mary decided for now, Frank is sleeping on the couch. He that night sleeps on the couch, while he’s happy Jordan has daddy back, he still feels bad that he’s now pregnant with his third baby. 

And Mary isn’t the father to the kids. But she still raises them whether they are hers by blood are not. She loves Jordan and Danny. To her, they are their children that they love and cherish. Frank ended up sleeping while thinking about what’s going to happen 

-The Couch Kicks My Ass-

Six months close to seven months pregnant. The couch is not comfortable for his back, he didn’t think it was right to complain to Mary since he cheated on her and is having McMurphy’s baby. 

He was working when he felt his back act up. But he’s not going to say anything as he does his paperwork. Because he’s father along, he agreed to not work so much. Since the twins were born while he was stuck moving boxes. 

He was typing when he sighs, it’s much different from when he was pregnant with Jordan and Danny. McMurphy helped him and made sure he didn’t carry anything heavy and that he got help when he needed help. Frank was happy that McMurphy helped watch over the twins and the boys are excited that they get to be able to see their Uncle Daniel. 

Frank was working on another paperwork when he noticed that people were giving him weird looks, only a few didn’t seem bugged that he is pregnant. Frank wanted to yell at the guys and flip them off, but decided to work instead. Tour ended with him giving ten people parking tickets. Then after that, he decided to go home. 

He walks in to see that Mary seems confused and sad. 

He winces sitting “Mary what’s wrong?” 

Mary sobs “I’m happy that there is the little ones, but will we ever have a baby or is that just a pipe dream.” 

Frank says “We’ll never know until we try babe.”

She says “For now no and you’re still on the couch.” 

Franks sighs and goes to sleep on the couch and sighs while sleeping or at least trying to. Mary sleeps on the bed, it was hard that she didn’t have Frank in her arms. She wonders what would Frank think of them inviting McMurphy to be the odd couple. 

She turns and sees the picture of when she married Frank, their wedding picture and wonders how long Frank had this struggle. Then decided to wait till morning to ask Frank while she tries to sleep. 

Frank downstairs feeling the baby kick as he sobs, missing Mary holding her. He looks and sighs, singing to his unborn baby as the baby moves and kicks until he went to sleep. Wincing from the back pain. She sighs as looks at the time and decided to sleep on the single couch downstairs and stays with Frank. 

She sees Frank sleeping as she sits on the couch sleeping and hours later she wakes up wincing from the neck pain as she hears Frank say “Owie ...damn it owie.” 

Mary rubs her neck “What’s wrong Frank?” 

Frank winces “Nothing.” 

Mary says, “I heard two owies mister.” 

Frank groans “My back really hurts.” 

Mary worried gets something for pulled muscle, but he groans “It’s not a pulled muscle Mare.” 

Mary calls Betty as she gets a heating pad for his back. 

Frank winces “It’s a bit better babe. But still.” 

Betty comes in “Sweetie maybe it will help if we move you to the bed and if not we’ll go see a Doctor.” 

Frank nods as they help Frank to bed and she got the pregnancy pillow from when he was pregnant with the twins. Frank was instantly able to sleep, as Mary sleeps on the other side exhausted as she holds Frank in her arms. 

The next morning she wakes up and sees Frank sitting and it’s close to afternoon as Danny walks in, Betty watched the kids as Jordan was drinking his bottle, Frank unbuttons his shirt and feeds Danny. 

Mary smiles “I was thinking of inviting McMurphy for us to be the odd couple if you would like that. So we can both be happy.” 

Frank smiles “I don’t know what I did to deserve you and McMurphy.” 

Mary kisses him and calls McMurphy and he seemed really excited to come over as the kids are excited and hug him. When Mary talked to the kids with their mom about McMurphy moving in with them, Danny was so excited and happy. They were happy to be able to be the odd couple. 

Betty and Mary got a bigger bed. 

Betty “I remember when Henry had Frank he looked so sexy and perfect.” 

Mary smiles “And Frank looks hot especially when he was pregnant with the twins and now with a baby.” 

She smiles “I guess this makes me a bad person.” 

Betty smirks “If this is bad I’m bad too.” 

Both women laugh as they get the bed and it’s able to hold the three of them. The two hold Frank in the middle of the them as they sleep. The next day while Mary makes breakfast while McMurphy helps. They both worried about Frank. 

Frank is heard cursing and clothes being thrown as Frank is in his green lace and shirt, sobbing in his palms. McMurphy is comforting Frank as Mary gets pants that fit him and he kisses Mary and McMurphy. 

He hugs them both “I’m so thankful. Thank you.”

Danny sees and “Clothes pool.” 

McMurphy holds Danny by his legs as Frank tickles him causing him to laugh as Mary holds Jordan hugging him and letting him tickle his little brother as Frank kisses Danny’s little hands and Jordan’s as well. Mary holds him at his hip as Danny is held by Frank as the three eat, Frank breastfeeds Danny and Jordan gets bottle fed. 

Then after that the both kiss the kids and Mary goodbye.

-The Cold Will Not Hurt Her-

Frank winces as he goes to sleep. Mary gave him the most wonderful back massage and is sleeping happily. The baby they discover is a girl, the three are still trying to think of a name for the baby girl. Frank was waiting each day as his daughter grew inside him. 

Frank was sleeping when he was given a phone call and groans as he blindly reaches for his phone. He was tempted to slam it into the wall as he answers it. 

He opens “Reagan.”

Captain “I’m afraid the boys mixed up schedules and in you and McMurphy are working today.” 

Frank is awake “What?! I’m still pregnant and my daughter is inside me.” 

Captain sighs “I know which is why I’ve shorten the hours and given you three months off for all the overtime you’ve done.” 

Frank says “Yes sir.” 

Mary sighs “Those rat bitches did this. I’m not happy with those idiots.” 

Frank sighs “I’m sorry believe me babe I’ve got three months off for it.” 

Mary sighs and nods as she helps him out of bed, and McMurphy gets their uniforms ready for work. Frank keeps having to force his eyes open as Mary holds him up and McMurphy dresses him. Frank blinks as he is ready and cradles his nine month pregnancy baby belly. 

He kisses Mary goodbye and McMurphy kisses Mary on the cheek as he helps Frank downstairs and gets him in the cruiser. Frank curses at the cold as he and McMurphy kiss.Frank wipes his eyes as he sees the snow is there. Frank waits as McMurphy drives them on their tour and the two logged in. 

Frank waits as they continue tour, he winced at how hard his daughter is kicking his side. He was watching at they see the snow, it’s the worst blizzard of the century. He curses as he and Frank drive through the snow. Then while driving, the car was stuck because of the thickness of the snow. 

Frank winces as McMurphy looks and curses “We’re stuck babe.” 

Frank winces and groans “Babe I think the baby is coming. I’m in labor. But labor is early. I just hope that we can get help before she comes.” 

McMurphy nods as he turns up the heat and looks for the first aid kit and thankfully a birthing kit was there. Frank groans as he tries to get help but has no luck and winces as he shivers from the cold. 

McMurphy sighs “It looks like we’re stuck here. I’ll keep my phone ready it looks like it will take time.” 

Frank groans “Please stay inside baby. This snow isn’t getting better.” 

McMurphy helps move Franks chair back to help as he holds his hand and times the contractions, they are an hour apart. They keep trying to call but it looks like there are others who need help and there are so many people that need help. 

Another hour later, his labor gets intense as he forces himself to stay awake as the contractions got intense as they wait. The help said it might take a while. Frank groans, and grunts the contractions got closer. It scared Frank that his daughter will be coming sooner and it was painful. 

He winces as he felt water gushed from between his legs. He looks to see that it’s now five hours later. Frank groans and grunts in pain. 

McMurphy cleans his hands and put on gloves. He helps Frank to the back who shudders from the cold as he lays back and squirms being checked. McMurphy curses Frank is close to giving birth. He’s seven centimeters. 

Frank groans and sobs “The baby is close to coming, and it’s snowing. I can’t do this.” 

McMurphy kisses his hands “We’ll handle this baby. For now breath baby.” 

Frank grunts as the baby is getting closer and sobs as the snow is not letting up. He rubs his baby belly with both hands. 

He sobs “Baby girl please hang in there. Don’t come yet.” 

He winces as McMurphy helps him sit and turns so the doors can remain closed as Frank stretches his legs and hold his legs. Frank winces at hot white pain, he sobs as the contractions got closer. 

McMurphy rubs his legs to comfort him “In and out babe, in and out.”

Frank pants and sobs as the baby is getting closer to fully dilation. McMurphy sees that little dark head as Frank pants and sobs. Frank sobs as McMurphy checks again causing him to squirm and pant.

McMurphy “Babe the baby is ready, I need you to push.” 

Frank shakes his head “No please I can’t-.” 

Frank grunts as he pushes down hard, screaming in pain as he felt the baby slowly move down. He bears down screaming as he pushes. McMurpy gets read as the baby’s head move and Frank could feel his baby stretch his body. 

He sobs “I don’t like this.” 

Then grunts as he pushes hard. McMurphy sees the baby move until the head comes as Frank screams in pain. McMurphy holds the head as he checks and the cord is not around her neck. Then while pushing. Frank sobs as he felt her body turn and shoulder comes out. 

McMurphy encouraging “Keep pushing baby.” 

Frank grunts as he pushes and pushes screaming as the baby’s body continues to leave his body. Until Frank sobs as McMurphy holds their daughter who sobs not liking thing. McMurphy cleans her as he clamps and cuts the cord wrapping her in his jacket. Frank winces as McMurphy helps him to the front and holds his daughter as she yawns wanting to sleep. 

McMurphy helps with afterbirth, as Frank winces at the mess of their car, but could carless as his daughter closes her eyes to sleep. 

Frank gentle jostles her sobbing “Baby girl please stay awake for mommy. Please don’t go to sleep. Please baby wake up.” 

McMurphy watches as she opens her eyes annoyed as she looks at her mommy annoyed as she gives a look that says:I’m sleeping mommy rude!. 

He sobs “I’m sorry baby but please stay awake for mommy.” 

He removes his jacket to help her stay warm as she wonders why her mommy’s face is wet as if understanding she blinks as she looks at her mommy with dark brown eyes. Frank hears help as hypothermia gets him. He hears his daughter sobbing for her mommy to open his eyes. 

The medics get Frank and his daughter with a warmer, Frank’s clothes are removed as they get warm compressors and help warm him and McMurphy up. Baby Reagan McMurphy is crying not liking this, as McMurphy calms her down. Then they are brought in as Frank sleeps exhausted and they check and Frank has no tears. 

Frank wakes up scared “Where’s my baby girl?” 

McMurphy points to their daughter, who is awake and cooing, she looks at her mommy reaching for him. McMurphy holds Erin and gives her to her mommy as she cries hungry. 

Frank lowers his smock and breastfeeds her “I’m so sorry baby girl mommy forgot to.” 

She continues to suckle pulling excited causing Frank to wince in pain. She lessens her pull as she suckles and coos. Mary comes in and sees Frank breastfeeding her, she looks so adorable as Frank switches. 

Frank “Hi babe.” 

Mary simply sits. 

Frank sobs “I’m so sorry baby.” 

She and McMurphy hug and kiss Frank. 

She smiles “I’m happy and Erin is beautiful.” 

Frank smiles “I love it. Hi Erin.” 

McMurphy “Erin Lucille Reagan.” 

Mary “I like it.” 

Frank smiles “Me too.” 

After switching and finishing she burps and sleeps in Mary’s arms as the boys meet her excited about their little sister. Frank and McMurphy sleep both exhausted and tired. The two continue to sleep as the kids are bonding and Danny kisses her nose and she accidentally sneezes in Danny’s face. 

Danny “Daddy she sneezed on me.” 

_ -Mary and Frank’s First Time- _

_ Mary was happy that she and Frank made love, but sighs. They are not having a baby. But then sees Frank heaving in the toilet. She realizes, so it doesn’t matter Frank will still have the kids. She smiles and rubs her husband’s back. _

_ He groans “I guess this baby is in me from you Mare.”  _

_ Mary rubs his back “And this love is ours, all of ours.”  _

_ Frank simply puked in the toilet can.  _

-Present Time-

Erin sighs as she lays her head on her mom’s shoulder. She couldn’t believe that a few years later her father died from cancer. She sighed as her looks at her father’s flag and badge. It was given to mom who was crying in her father’s arms.

Later on he meet Garrett, who was working in vice. While working the two were brought closer and Garrett gives birth to their baby brother Jamie Reagan. But because the four of them call their mom mom, he figures that Frank is his mom.

Jamie assures that despite anything, both are still his parents and love him. Then smiles that her mommy loves her and her siblings. She smiles as Jamie sits sleeping in his chair, he, Joe and Danny are all pregnant. Danny is two months and suffering from morning sickness. Jamie is three months pregnant. Joe is four months pregnant. 

All three brothers are sleeping and pregnant as well. She hugs her mom, who hugs back. He loves his kids and enjoys moments like this. Danny groans and pukes in the toilet, while Jamie is stuck puking in the sink. Joe rubs their backs to comfort his brothers as they puke. 

Jamie groans wiping his mouth “I understand what mom went through.” 

Danny wipes his mouth and groans “So do I.” 

Joe rubs his small baby belly “Me too.” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The End…

I hope you all enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think of it. And remember if you don’t like this story, no one is forced to read this story. 

Please comment, review and give kudos.


End file.
